


Lips sweeter than sugar

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers, oblivious gyu, pink haired mullet yeonjun, soobin is the single bestie here for the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: Beomgyu yearns over the cool bubblegum haired boy who comes to the shop he works in every friday, buying a new accessory each time. he thinks that those must be for his lover, and continues to silently stay whipped for him.but what happens when beomgyu gets to know that yeonjun is single after all?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Kudos: 44





	Lips sweeter than sugar

beomgyu glances at his watch for the nth time, nervously nibbling his lower lip as he tries to calm his anxious heart. he opens up the camera app on his phone, adjusting his hair strands and fixing his light makeup. his co-worker rolls his eyes, scoffing in disbelief as he judges beomgyu's state.

"why do you have to do this gyu? what if he doesn't even show up"

"shut up soobin, i'm more than sure he'll be here soon"

soobin does in fact, not shut up, rambling on about how he much he hates beomgyu and his gay antics, how tired he is of homosexuals, despite being one himself. the silver head opts to ignore his long and completely unnecessary rant, his doe eyes fixated on the door as he keeps waiting.

beomgyu proves to be right because, the boy, (or as soobin likes to call it, the guy beomgyu is a literal simp for) shows up right on time, running his hand softly through his hair, giving beomgyu a view of his perfect side profile. his long hair rises melodramatically and then gently falls onto his broad shoulders.

beomgyu is left breathless by the sight, his mind numb as he looks (drools) at the equisite sight infront of him. the guy's hot pink hair has been tied into strands, his thick lips chapped by an even thicker shiny gloss. a crisp white sleeveless shirt is hanging from his upper body, black skinny jeans complimenting his long legs and small waist.

soobin smacks beomgyu's shoulder to wake him from his lovestruck state, in return receiving a glare, a mouthed "i'll get you back bitch" for doing that infront of his crush, and to top it off, a rightfully returned smack on soobin's stomach. 

yeonjun's awkward coughing is what makes them stop their childish fight, which without a doubt, would have been going on for hours if they were left uninterrupted.

beomgyu shoots yeonjun a friendly smile, and he thinks that he may be smiling a bit too much since his jaw starts to hurt from how wide his mouth is open. soobin tries to hold in his laugh, but fails as a cackle leaves his mouth. deciding to not let soobin embarrass him further, beomgyu signals yeonjun to come with him to the displayed items in the shop.

putting on his best employee behaviour, beomgyu asks yeonjun in the sweetest voice "what kind of jewlery are you looking for today?"

"a necklace, lightweight, prefferably" yeonjun muses, his eyes looking straight into beomgyu's which makes the shorter boy flush a little, as he quickly averts his gaze and begins to show yeonjun the necklaces, trying his personal best to be professional and to not let his voice waver.

yeonjun ends up choosing a silver colored necklace with a glimmering blue pendant inside. he pays for the metallic chain and heads out, but not before winking towards beomgyu and muttering a quick goodbye.

beomgyu heaves a sigh as he watches yeonjun's figure becoming smaller and smaller, until it disappears completely. it had been a month since yeonjun had first stepped into this shop to buy a bracelet and then had been visiting the same place every friday, buying a different piece of jewelry every week. but it seemed that the jewelry wasn't the only thing he had bought. beomgyu had assumed yeonjun bought the accessories for a lover, since yeonjun always had that sweetest smile drawn on his face whenever he searched for the item he would be buying. 

beomgyu thought yeonjun's significant other was very lucky, to have someone like yeonjun for them. but he couldn't deny the slight uneasiness he felt in his heart whenever he thought about it. 

the weekend had always been beomgyu's favourite part of the week. he was proud of himself for successfully carrying out his new year resolutions so far, one of them being doing something creative whenever the end of the week would approach.

this time he decided to do some baking, searching up various recipes online and then finally settling on the one he liked the most, an easy recipe on youtube showing how to make sweet strawberry cupcakes topped with a creamy white frosting.

beomgyu already had the ingredients at home, wasting no time in setting them over the kitchen counter immaculately. he preheated his oven and grabbed two eggs from his fridge, beating them together using a whisk until they turned into a soft and fluffy mixture.

the flour and cornstarch were sifted together in a big bowl, and then he grabbed his whisk once again to combine the two parched ingredients, now with the addition of baking soda and a pinch of salt.

grabbing his phone, beomgyu played his chilling playlist, humming and singing along with the lines. he slid the lid off from the butter and watched it turn smooth in his beater. he further added in oil and sugar, swaying left and right to the beat of the song.

the adding and mixing continued, and beomgyu was left with a fluffy batter consisting of the perfect volume. he spooned the batter slowly into the muffin liners, filling it almost fully and then finally placed it in his oven.

the cupcakes were done after a few minutes, beomgyu grabbed a bunch of them and put them into different plastic bags, leaving the rest reserved for himself. he cleaned himself up, dusting off the flour caught onto him and started giving out the cupcakes to his neighbours.

beomgyu reached the last house on his street, putting on the friendliest smile he could muster before ringing the door bell. he waited a while, and hesitated to ring it again, not wanting to seem impatient or rude.

lucky for him, the door was answered before he could do anything. standing infront of his eyes was yeonjun, hair wet and messily falling onto his eyes, dressed in a sleeveless shirt and a towel around his neck. his eyes brightened at the sight of beomgyu, immeadiately inviting him in and not letting beomgyu fulminate against him.

beomgyu felt his heartstrings getting tugged as he glanced down at yeonjun's warm hand gently grabbing his wrist, the simple touch being enough to set off fireworks inside of him. 

beomgyu mentally scolded himself for being silly and acting like a kid in love, but he couldn't help the red flush slowly rising from his neck to his cheeks, making him look like a bright tomato.

yeonjun introduced beomgyu to his mother, her pale face and the smooth lines on her skin forming into a sweet smile, eyes crinkling up and a dimple forming on her cheek. beomgyu realized yeonjun looked nothing like her, they didn't have any physical features in common, but after listening to his mom talk about yeonjun, beomgyu realized that both mother and son had the habit of rambling on and on whenever they were excited or happy about something. 

noticing beomgyu spacing out into his thoughts, yeonjun patted his back, eyes worriedly scanning beomgyu to which the younger boy responded with a light tug of his lips, ensuring him that he was fine.

after spending some time together with yeonjun and his mom, beomgyu bid them goodbye, smiling and promising yeonjun's mom to visit more often when she kept insisting for him to stay. 

beomgyu was halfway on the route to his home when he heard hurried footsteps besides him, making him halt in his tracks. feeling a bit nervous, beomgyu hesitently turned his head around, only to be met with the sight of yeonjun running towards him. 

yeonjun launches himself on beomgyu when the distance between them disappears, panting as he tries to catch his breath. after calming down he removes his arms off of beomgyu, who tries to ignore the cold he feels when yeonjun moved away.

"i forgot to get your number", yeonjun says, handing beomgyu his phone as he waits for him to type it in.

beomgyu punches the digits on the phone, feeling shy by the attention diverted towards him. he gives yeonjun his phone back, the elder giving him a wink (or more accurately, a blink) before he runs off to his home.

"you know, the other day, yeonjun came to the store" soobin states nonchalantly, resulting in beomgyu choking on his americano, which now is completely spilled onto his thin white shirt, leaving a nasty stain on it.

soobin's eyes widen as he tries to help his friend by patting his back, beomgyu shooting daggers at him. the tissues on the table are now in beomgyu's hands, desperately being scrubbed over and over against his shirt to remove the marks formed. beomgyu sighs in defeat when he realizes the coffee stains aren't going anywhere, choosing to blame soobin for it.

"dude can you seriously not suprise me like that? look at what happened cause of it"

"not my fault that you're too gone for your lover boy. seriously gyu that dude is on your brain all the time its getting concerning" 

"by the way, what did he do when i wasn't there?" beomgyu was curious as to what yeonjun's reaction would have been once he realized that beomgyu wasn't present in the shop.

"right when he stepped in, his eyes started searching for you and i told him that you took off that day. you should've seen his face, home boy looked like a kid whose candy was taken from him. but then he nodded and bought another necklace, a heart one."

feeling crestfallen, beomgyu heaves out a long sigh, the sadness inside of him seeping through the cracks, covering every part inside of him. his heart felt heavy, like it was carrying a huge weight, one he didn't think he could lift off.

now beomgyu knew that yeonjun one hundred percent had a lover, and that all his flirtniess directed towards beomgyu meant nothing to him. beomgyu knew that, he knew yeonjun flirted with everyone he met, never going further than that. he couldn't forget when he was so used to seeing it happen ever so often. 

the spark of hope, the little flame that he had been believing for so long, was slowly dying out. beomgyu thought he should probably give up, it was funny how he ever thought yeonjun would be interested in him. 

beomgyu avoided yeonjun the next week, trying his best to hide himself from the pink haired boy. he even left his job just so that yeonjun would ignore him or hate him for disappearing. it would probably hurt less for beomgyu if yeonjun simply left him alone, he'd move on then.

thats what beomgyu originally had in mind, but the further he distanced himself away from yeonjun, the more his mind was constantly flooded with the thoughts of yeonjun, about his stupidly loveable self.

because loving yeonjun was so easy, beomgyu had always found it easy to love someone like him. but that just made leaving him harder.

ignoring yeonjun's calls and text messages and distracting himself by binge watching shows on his couch had become mundane for beomgyu. 

a doorbell is what made beomgyu get up, for the first time in what seemed like hours, to approach the door. beomgyu assumed it would be the delivery guy, who had seen him so often he had become friends with him. 

his assumption proved wrong when he saw yeonjun standing infront of him, his eyes looking swollen, his figure gaunt and his steps limp.

"hey, can we talk?"

as much as beomgyu wanted to say no, the desperateness in yeonjun's voice made his heart break and so he let him in, deciding it was fine if he got a little more broken as long as yeonjun stayed alright.

beomgyu brewed coffee for the both of them, yeonjun gratefully accepting it as he wrapped his hands around the cup, sipping a little out of the foamy drink every now and then.

"beomgyu, did i do something wrong?"  
yeonjun speaks softly, desperately looking into beomgyu's eyes to find any malice or hatred, but getting confused and even more desperate when he found none.

"hyung, you didn't do anything wrong. its me, i'm the one to blame" beomgyu responds, his tone sharp and cold. but the anger is mostly directed towards himself, for making yeonjun worry about him in the first place.

yeonjun figures beomgyu doesn't want to talk about it, so he decides to pull beomgyu in a tight embrace, his arms wrapping themselves around beomgyu's small figure. yeonjun slowly ruffles beomgyu's hair while the younger tucks his chin onto yeonjun's shoulder, feeling serene in their proximity.

yeonjun reaches out to get something from his pocket, and then gingerly places it around beomgyu's neck. his fingers fiddle with the hook of the metal and beomgyu's heart stops once he realizes that its the same heart necklace soobin had told him about, now tied around his neck.

"wasn't this meant for your lover?" beomgyu asks, feeling confused by yeonjun's actions.

"beomgyu, i don't have a lover"  
yeonjun deadpans, completely lost as to why beomgyu would even come to the such a conclusion in the first place.

"what about the jewelry you bought?"

"that was for my mom"  
yeonjun replied, arm scratching his neck as his cheeks blushed. it was adorable how yeonjun had always loved his mom dearly, spoiling her every chance he got.

"you're telling me, all this time i thought you were buying these for your lover and started distancing myself to get rid of my feelings, only to be greeted with the news that i was just being dumb for assuming all along?"

"feelings huh?" yeonjuns asks teasingly, his lips forming a smirk. beomgyu mentally face palms at how he exposed himself infront of the very person he was trying the hardest not to.

"s-shut up"

yeonjun holds beomgyu's wrist, giving it light strokes as his lips tug upwards to form a genuine smile."well i'm glad you cleared that up because i, choi yeonjun, like you, choi beomgyu, alot. your existence in my life is like the shade a tree provides on a sunny day, the warmth a blanket gives during a cold night and the dancing of the cherry blossoms when a light breeze kicks in"

beomgyu smiles so wide he thinks his jaw will break, but it doesn't matter. with yeonjun, he always feels like pouring his feelings out towards the boy, to drown him within the dept of his immense love. 

all the previous sadness surrounding them disappears, now leaving them in a calm atmosphere. a gasp escapes beomgyu's lips when he feels yeonjun's chaste lips pressing against his own. the contact makes beomgyu feel euphoric, like he's floating high in the sky, dancing above the light clouds.

yeonjun's lips taste sweet, like the nectar of a flower, the honey of a honeybee. they taste sweeter than anything beomgyu has ever tasted. beomgyu's heart pounds unsteasily against his ribcage and he can't help but smile into the kiss. 

maybe that's what had attracted beomgyu about yeonjun the most after all, the sweetness he had within him.


End file.
